Instincts
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Seth's got a lot on his shoulders for a fourteen year old. But he has to trust his instincts, even when things seem impossible. SethAngela. Give it a try!


A/N: I've been a fan of little Seth since his appearance in Eclipse, and I thought he deserved some more love. This is a crack pairing, but one I was rather intriqued by, so I ask that you give it a chance! I might decide to write more for them later! Read and review please!

Instincts

It was all just a game, like the ones he played at home every day until he started living it. No more need to fight imaginary monsters locked in the realm of the television screen, the battles had become real. He _was_ one of the monsters, but a good kind. Sort of like the Hulk or something. Sure there were some downsides to it, like having to hear the thoughts of his older sister regarding Sam- ugh! That was something Seth could live a life time without hearing!

But then the game started to become too real for his liking. Sure, fighting those evil vampires, who were gonna hurt that nice Swan girl, was fun, but he hadn't realized how truly dangerous it was until he was fighting one all on his own without any of his pack brothers- and sister- there to help him. Of course Edward was there, but he was dealing with that red-haired bloodsucker and could not spare him much help. It was probably one of the most frightening moments of his life, knowing that Bella's life depended on his skills and that if he failed. . .

Of course, everything worked out well enough in the end. He managed to defend well against the male leech- though he couldn't claim a single handed victory. And Edward wasn't such a bad guy for being one of them. In fact, Seth could come to think of him as a friend. They had worked pretty well together after all. Even though Jacob Black had been injured, he was still alive, and so was everyone else. So the game had become real only to fade back into the normalcy of patrol duty and more fun things. Not that Seth doesn't like fighting vampires- he just prefers activities that won't have him being the only one of the pack around to fight. They work better as a team after all. That's what being a werewolf is all about.

Which is why he isn't pleased when nearly three weeks after the fiasco with the newborn vampires, it turns out that one of the newborns got separated before they reached Forks, but has now located the old trail. Now the bloodsucker is stalking the humans, and it's the pack's job to take care of it. They have agreed to work with the Cullens, but there is only so much they can do without alerting the locals to what is going on. So far they've been lucky and prevented any of the humans native to Forks from being hurt, but there were two hikers they were not able to save. Seth can still remember the smell of their blood, the way their bodies were torn apart and it haunts him. He knows the pack is worried about him, being one of the youngest members, and that they have tried to shield him from this kind of thing. His innocent world has been shattered and there is not any way for him to pick up the pieces.

Maybe that's why he snaps and runs off on his own one night. He isn't on patrol, so it isn't like he's shirking his duties or anything. He just needs some time to clear his head, to be alone with only him and the ground beneath his paws and the wind in his ears. Strangely enough he finds himself trotting into Forks, lurking on the edges as he walks along alone. Like a ghostly dog he passes the Swan residence, his nose lifting momentarily. There are only the normal scents, including Edward's, of course. Seth continues on, moving farther and farther into town when he suddenly crosses a scent, sickly sweet and burning his nose. He yelps softly, rubbing his nose with his paw before tentatively sniffing again. It isn't one of the Cullens'- he knows theirs all by heart. This one-

His furry body goes rigid, head jerking up, his keen eyes sparkling in the darkness. It's the newborn and the scent is fresh. For a moment Seth is frozen in fear, uncertain what to do, then instinct seems to take over. His mind is already reaching out to alert the rest of the pack as his voice lifts in a warning howl, before he springs off, following the trail. He wants more than anything to wait for the rest of the pack, but he knows there isn't any time. The others could arrive too late to help any of the humans, and Seth can't let that happen. He's running as fast as he can, tracing the winding trail to a home he vaguely knows- it's the Weber home where a friend of Bella's lives. Panicked, he stops, his body quivering with confusion. If the leech is inside, what is he supposed to do? He can't barge in and kill the monster in front of the humans- it will destroy everything, every secret they've worked so hard to keep hidden.

He pads up the front steps swiftly but silently, then stops. The trail does not lead here. Puzzled, Seth backtracks, a soft whine escaping him as he locates the scent once again. It's leading off into the darkness of the forest, even stronger than before. Barely pausing to think, the young wolf leaps after it, gaining speed rapidly as he dodges around trees, and he hears a female scream ahead, urging him on.

Within seconds he's there, leaping on the back of the unsuspecting male leech bearing down on a slender young woman cowering against the base of a tree. The creature hissed in fury, throwing Seth from him with ease, but the young boy is back on his feet swiftly, placing himself between the monster and the human girl. Her fearful whimpers fill his ears, his sensitive nose able to smell her scent of jasmine and fear. Seth keeps himself held stiffly, low growls rumbling in his chest as he focuses on the vampire, warning him away. It doesn't take the warning, lunging for him again. His teeth sink into cold marble, snarling as he tears chunks from whatever part of the creature he can reach. Crushing blows rain down on his furry body but he ignores them, jumping nimbly out of reach. Their eyes lock- black and crimson and Seth lunges for the leech's throat.

It all ends so quickly that he almost can't believe it. He's panting harshly, wounds oozing blood, but his goal is accomplished. All that remains now is to burn the pieces. Wearily he slumps to the ground, whining softly in pain. He suddenly feels a gentle touch on his back and he nearly whirls to snap before he remembers the girl. Not sure what she thinks he is, Seth decides the safest course of action is to act like a large friendly dog and wags his tail before lifting his head to look at her, seeing her clearly for the first time.

Time stops, his orbit through life suddenly irrevocably altered. If he had been in human form, Seth knew he would be wide eyed and blushing, stammering as he fought to find words. His blood feels like its on fire in his veins as he stares up into one of the loveliest faces he has ever seen. Wide dark brown eyes are staring down at him, long brown hair hanging loose and mussed around her face. She's a tall girl, taller than he is when he's human, that's for certain, but beautiful. Her face is frightened and uncertain, but her hands are gentle as they touch him, caressing his muzzle softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his thick fur. He whines again, trying to sound reassuring as he nuzzles against her, waiting for the rest of the pack to come. Seth keeps still, listening to the sound of her breathing as it goes from frantic and frightened to soothing as she slips into slumber.

They arrive soon and in a haze he's aware of Embry and Paul pulling the sleeping girl off of him and taking her home and the others burning the pieces of the leech. It doesn't take long before they are sharing in his emotions, and they realize what has happened to him. Jake is appalled and angry, demanding of Sam how this could have happened, and for once Leah seems to have forgotten her own woes, coming to bump shoulders with her little brother and offer the comfort of her presence. He's aware that he's shaking, and his thoughts are a jumbled, frightened mess.

He's imprinted. On Angela Weber.

In theory, Seth has known what it's like having seen it through the eyes of Sam and the others, but that's nothing compared to feeling it. He can't even begin to describe it, but what's worse, he's imprinted on a girl four years older than he is. A girl who already has a boyfriend. He doesn't know what to do.

Sam's already giving orders, sending Jake and Quill to Bella to tell her what has happened and to make plans for her to talk to Angela, then telling the rest of the pack it's time to go home. His thoughts to Seth are warm and reassuring and the worry and fear eases slightly from the young wolf's gut. They're there to help him every step of the way, and some how things are going to work out. After all, four years really isn't that big a difference; Claire and Quill are living proof of that. He's going to have to be patient and wait, but he knows somehow that eventually Angela and he will end up together. A wolf has to trust his instincts after all.


End file.
